


rest in peace (adopted fic)

by false_heteros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sharing a Room, Sirius Black Lives, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, at least she has morals, backround wolfstar - Freeform, narrsisia is okay but shes not too good either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/false_heteros/pseuds/false_heteros
Summary: What would have happened if Draco Malfoy decided he’d rather die than be forced to take someone else’s life?This is a continuation of the story, the first two Author’s notes are not mine but the real authors, I will link the original fanfiction. they only made 2 chapters so I will continue after chapter 3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, ron/hermione (one sided)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (old note)  
> A few things before we get into the story… I do this for fun. It's not my goal to write the best fan fiction that ever was, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. You have been warned. D: This story was inspired by the song "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind. The original included a line from the lyrics, but I took it out because I believe that is against the guidelines. My guess is that it isn't in the public domain? And that is all. Hopefully you'll like the story okay and won't try to blind yourself by the end. Thanks in advance for any reviews.
> 
> Warning: Contains themes of suicide and homosexuality. Also, spoilers for book six, in case that matters anymore.  
> (new note)  
> hello! i hope you like my continuation. (you'll see my writing style in Chapter 3 )  
> I will try to post once a week i was really intrested in this story and thought that instead of moping about on how it isn't finished i should just finish it myself. - luv

**orignal fic:**

**:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5348367/1/Rest-in-Peace **

Harry Potter made his way up to the Astronomy Tower, carefully concealed beneath his invisibility cloak. He had been watching Draco Malfoy the Marauder's Map and now, finally, he was doing something suspicious that Harry could maybe catch him at. When he'd seen Draco's dot traveling up there, he thought it would be his chance. Harry had left Ron snoozing, quickly pulled on his cloak, and left Gryffindor Tower.

It hadn't taken him too long to reach the top of the Astronomy Tower. He stopped when he had come to the top of the stairs. He looked around for Draco, but didn't see him. At least, not at first.

Harry took three steps forward and then stopped again. There was Draco… standing on the edge of the Astronomy Tower platform, gripping the railing so tightly his hands were turning white and red.

Tears were streaming down Draco's face, turning his normal paleness splotchy and pink. His hair was shining in the moonlight, silvery and bright.

Then Draco stepped over the railing and stood on the other side of it, the only thing keeping him up was his grip on the wood behind him.

Harry leapt forward, flinging off his cloak. "No!" he cried. "Don't do it!"

Draco was startled, but managed to keep his grip on the railing and not fall to his death. He looked around behind him, saw Harry, and scowled horribly.

"Oh great," he said, wearily, but still with a snarl of hatred. "Come to watch me die, then, have you Potter?"

Harry ran over to the railing. "Don't do it, Malfoy," he said. "I didn't come- I mean I thought you were up to something, but-"

"But what? You've been spying on me, haven't you?" Draco asked. "I'm not stupid, you know. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. I'll be out of your hair soon enough."

"Look, it's not like I like you or anything, we've been at it for years, but I don't want you to kill yourself!" Harry burst out. "Whatever your problem is, this can't be the right answer!"

"Save it, Potter!" Draco said, glaring deeply at Harry. "Don't even bother! I don't want your help, I don't need to be saved. This is my own choice."

"W-will you at least tell me why?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked. "Why should you care?"

"I don't!" Harry said at once. "But someone else might. Like Dumbledore… or your mother."

The mention of Draco's mother seemed to calm him just a little. "Fine," he spat. "You really want to know, so you can tell my mother why I offered myself? Fine. I just decided that I'd rather die than go on the way I have been. You've got to know the truth by now, Potter. I'm a Death Eater. I've been given the task of killing Dumbledore. You think I want to do that, do you? Well, I don't. I'd rather just die."

Harry stared at Draco in shock, his mouth slightly agape. Finally, he said, "You were going to … to kill Dumble… but you couldn't. Not even Voldemort can kill Dumbledore, that's why he fears him. How'd he expect you to do it?"

"Why do you think I'm killing myself?" Draco snarled.

"But you haven't actually… tried have you?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged a little as best he could. "Not really."

"And you would rather end it all… end your own precious life… then kill Dumbledore?" Harry asked, still incredulous. "But if you're a Death Eater… I don't understand…"

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to be a Death Eater?" Draco asked, harshly. "Did you ever think that maybe he just decided to give me the mark?"

"But I thought you were proud," Harry said.

Draco grimaced. "Hardly," he said, softly. "Now if you're quite done, I'd like to go ahead and die in peace now."

"No!" Harry said, stepping forward again. "There's got to be a better way," he said. "Why don't you tell Dumbledore the truth? I know he can help you."

"Oh yes, why don't I just tell Dumbledore that I'm a Death Eater and was planning to kill him," Draco said sarcastically. "That sounds spectacular."

"He would help you," Harry said again.

"I don't care," Draco said. His eyes had become glassy, vague. "But I never meant for things to be this way. Goodbye."

Draco let go of the railing.

Harry's wand was out in a flash and he thought, as hard as he could, Levicorpus!

Moments later, Draco's body came dangling up over the railing. Harry set it down on the astronomy tower floor and kneeled next to him. He had fainted, but he was still alive.

Harry picked up Draco's body and found it to be extremely light. He wondered if Draco had stopped eating or something. With determination, he carried him down to the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco wakes up

When Draco Malfoy woke up, he found sunlight streaming through a window to his left. It filtered golden through the glass and then splashed across a figure that was sitting near his bed. It was someone with dark hair that shimmered in the sunlight, someone with glasses through which the light glinted, someone who was sleeping gently, their chest rising and falling with the rhythm of their breathing.

Draco frowned deeply. Who was that? Where was he? Was he dead at last?

He blinked several times and tried to turn his head to take in his surroundings, but he only managed to move his eyes. He finally realized that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Still alive, then. Or maybe he was dead and this was some strange sort of afterlife.

He looked back at the person sitting next to his bed and received a slight jolt when his brain finally registered that it was Harry Potter.

What in the world would Harry be doing at his bedside? Then it returned to him in a rush. The Astronomy Tower, his talk with Harry, the way Harry had said that Dumbledore could help him, letting go of the railing, the falling… and then blackness.

He suddenly felt very angry. Harry had saved his life. He wanted to hex him, but found that he felt like lead and couldn't move.

As though he sensed something, Harry blinked himself awake. He looked at Draco and then smiled.

"Oh you're awake!" he said, sounding excited. "That's great!"

Draco glared at him. "I can't move," he said. "Otherwise I'd have hexed you already."

Harry bit his lip. "I thought you'd be angry," he said.

Draco raised a slight eyebrow. "What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Harry asked.

Draco frowned. "I know what happened. You decided to play hero as usual and save my life, even though you had no reason to. But because you are the purest person who ever lived, you decided to spare the life of a confessed Death Eater. Good job, I hope you're happy with yourself."

"You don't have to be a Death Eater," Harry said, simply.

Draco huffed and turned his face away as best he could, which wasn't really very good at all. "I don't want your help. I wish you would've just let me die."

"No, I don't think you really do," Harry said.

"Won't you please just leave me alone? I don't want to see or talk to you," Draco said, still trying to turn away. "If I could move… why can't I move?"

Harry actually blushed. "Madame Pomfrey decided to petrify you, just in case you woke up when no one was around and tried to… well…" he trailed off.

"Tried to kill myself again?" Draco finished for him. "Well, that was thoughtful."

Harry's blush turned into a flush of anger. "You know, you could try being grateful."

This was probably one of the worst things he could have said. Draco fumed. "Grateful?!" he demanded, his voice hard with anger. "You want me to be grateful?! Clearly my life has become something akin to torture, something I no longer want to be a part of and instead of letting me end the pain, you lot decide to force me to remain alive to endure it even longer. Yes, I suppose I ought to be grateful!"

Harry grimaced. "Fine," he said, rather quietly. "Next time I see that you're about to commit suicide, I will be sure not to stop you."

As Harry made his way out of the hospital wing, Draco called after him, "Good! If you did that, then maybe I'd be grateful!"

Madame Pomfrey seemed to have heard this commotion, for she came out of her office and tutted over Draco, who snapped at her irritably.

"I'm totally fine, will you please let me out?" he demanded.

"I can't just let you go yet," she said. "You're still too pale. And anyway, I think the headmaster would like to speak with you first."

"Well, I don't want to speak with him," Draco said.

Madame Pomfrey ignored this and exited the hospital wing, undoubtedly on her way to fetch Dumbledore.

It wasn't long before she returned with the old wizard, who looked a tad haggard, but who's tired façade smoothed when he came to Draco's bedside.

"It's good to see you're awake, Draco," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Draco snorted. "I suppose Potter's already told you all about me, eh?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry told me you tried to jump off the Astronomy Tower and that he managed to save you."

Draco peered at Dumbledore unhappily. "And that's all he said?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "Was there more he should have told me?"

Draco stared at Dumbledore for several seconds, thinking about his options. He remembered what Harry had said… that Dumbledore would help him. But did he really want help? Did he even deserve it?

"Why are you being nice to me?" Draco asked, suddenly. "You don't owe me anything."

Dumbledore smiled a little. "I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts," he said. "I care about all of my students, Draco. It seems to me that you have found your life a little unbearable and that concerns me very much."

"It's got nothing to do with Hogwarts," Draco said, sharply. "This is my own affair."

"If we were to give you back your ability to move, would you try to harm yourself again?" Dumbledore asked, softly, his smile gone.

Draco smirked. "If I said no, would you believe me?"

Dumbledore seemed to consider this. "Yes," he said at last.

"Then you're a fool," Draco said. "I'm a liar, you know, and a good one. I've been fooling all of you for years, haven't I? No one knows the truth about me, not one living soul. Why can't you just let me end it?"

"Because I want you to see that it doesn't have to be this way," Dumbledore said. "You don't need to end your life in order to end your pain."

"Whatever you think you know about my pain, you're wrong," Draco said, bitterly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean to tell me that you don't fake your hatred for the other students? That you don't put on airs because that's what your family has raised you to do? That you don't care about what happens to the rest of us? That you truly support Lord Voldemort?"

Draco winced at the name, though it was feeble due to the petrification that was still rendering him mostly immobile. "You don't know anything," he hissed.

"Maybe I don't," Dumbledore said. "But I think that perhaps someone else does. And maybe you can learn to be friends with that person and tell them more about how you feel."

"If you mean Potter, you're out of your mind," Draco said, angrily. "That part saved my life. That was the last thing I wanted. I didn't tell him anything because I wanted him to spare me! And anyway, we've been enemies for years. I have no reason to be friends with him now."

"No reason? Not even the fact that you have told him things you didn't think you'd ever tell another soul?" Dumbledore asked.

"So he did tell you!" Draco said.

"No," Dumbledore said. "I simply deduced that you had said things to him before you jumped by what you asked me earlier."

"I won't be friends with Potter," Draco said. "Not now. I offered."

Dumbledore blinked with surprise. "Did you?"

"First year," Draco said. "He refused."

"Perhaps it was your method of delivery that he found disagreeable," Dumbledore said.

"I don't care," Draco spat. "I just don't care. Please… please go away."

"As you like," Dumbledore said. "But think about it, Draco."

Draco tired again to turn away as Dumbledore left. There was no way he'd be friends with Harry 

Potter. No way at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and madam Pomfry talk. Draco needs all the hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy. I think i'm going to stretch out my writting deadlines to 1 chapter every two weeks :)

Harry Potter was exhausted. Staying up two nights in a row. Trying to talk to Draco and then contemplating why he was even thinking about the blond haired boy. Everything was really confusing now. There wasn't a line between enemies between him and Malfoy anymore. He knew they weren't friends as Draco clearly wanted nothing to do with Harry, but maybe if he earned Draco's trust he could eventually become somewhat social with him. Maybe he could ask sirius about this. He was pretty good with talking to people when he was younger, or at least that's what Remus said. 

“Harry mate!”

“Where were you last night? Me and Hermione have been looking all over for you. You weren’t even in the great hall.” Harry turned around to see his two best friends walking towards him. Hermione was looking at him with a curious look while Ron looked concerned.

Even though Harry hated the blond haired git, he somehow felt that he should stay quiet about what happened last night. It would have been unfair to spill someone's secrets when Malfoy still hasn't told anyone about Harry slicing his skin to ribbons. 

“I was just in the room of requirements. Don’t worry, I just lost track of time.” Harry said with a nervous laugh. Ron raised his eyebrow, clearly not believing his friend. 

“Alright Harry, but next time you want to go skipping around in the room of requirements at 12 at least leave a note. Hogwarts isn't as safe as it was and we worry about you. ” Hermonie said in a serious tone. 

“We should all hurry to dark arts before we’re late.” 

Ron let out a snort “i bet 2 sickles Snape will take 50... points from... Gryffindor for talking… out… of … line…” Harry thought that Ron's impression of Snape was quite spot on. The three of them walked to class while giggling about what they would do to piss Snape off this time. 

***

Draco was bored. He was so tired of the walls of the infirmary. Pomfrey had told him he would have to stay in the hospital for a while. At Least until the headmaster and head of house decided what to do with him. Everything in the in the Infirmary was Bland; it reminded him of the manor walls he was so keen to live in for most of his life. That was until Voldemort cae to live with them. Soon The Manor walls were painted with red, the once beautiful and classic look. Had turned to a wrecked building. It was no longer a home. Instead of remembering the laughter and joy used to feel coming back from Hogwarts he was reminded of how he was greeted with a searing pain in his wrist and a dead teacher in front of him

Things were always messy when it involved his head of house. Snape was one of the few people Draco trusted with his life, but he was also the man who would tell his parents if he got a mere injury. 

A great example of this is the hippogriff incident. Even he knew that the injury was a minor deal. Snape had still informed his parents which led to him having to pretend he wanted Buckbeak gone. In reality Buckbeak reminded Draco of the peacocks that used to roam around manor grounds. They were always aggressive to those who were overconfident. 

A sudden tapping of heels woke him out of his thoughts. Madam Pomfrey was approaching his bed. 

“Do you need something madam Pomfrey?”

“ Yes, in fact I do. Your head of house and the headmaster and I have decided what is to be done in this situation. You have two options. We have decided against telling your parents, as it would cause too much havoc.” 

Draco nodded his head. Not trusting himself to speak 

“ Your first choice is to stay in the hospital wing for 2 weeks under a suicide watch and a mind healer visit every 5 days and those visits would carry on once a week for the rest of the school year.” 

Draco hated the sound of this, staying in the hell hole of a room was too much. People would start to spread rumors, and he would get behind in his studies 

“Your second option would be to be accompanied by another student by our choice and visit a mind healer once every two weeks for the rest of the school year.”

  
  


“who would that person be?” Draco asked keeping his voice void of any emotion just like he was trained too 

“Harry Potter”


	4. Chapter 4

Draco would never admit, but he was grateful it was Potter who would be ' monitoring’ him. The so-called ‘boy who lived’ didn’t know anything about him. Unlike Draco’s Slytherin friends who found out a lot of secrets about him over the years. Pansy being the person who knows the most about him, would control his every move. She probably wouldn't trust him at all. Not that potter trusts him either. He's just a pity project to him. A little tea cup that needs to be charmed together.

“I’d rather be anywhere but here. I chose the second option” Draco spoke, 

keeping his head high. His father may be in Azkaban but the pride that comes with his name is still engraved in his mind. Years of lessons that taught him he was above everyone else aren't going to go away in a zap. 

“Well then, we will be informing Mr Potter about this. You both will be sharing a dorm with two beds. You have most of the same classes together so there will be no need to change your schedules. Both of you can still see your friends and go to your house dorms, but Quidditch is currency off limits for you. We cannot trust that you will not pull a stunt like one you did a few days ago. ”

“That's all for now. Professor Snape will be speaking to you in a few minutes. He will go into further detail about the mind healing. If you need anything Draco, please do not hesitate to call my name. I do care about your safety. Even if it may seem like I am being a bit cold right now.”

“Thank you madame Pomfrey.” Draco finally looked into her eyes since the first time he came here. There was a warm smile on her wrinkled face. Not many people smiled at Draco. His father was always strict and his other was not always around. He knew they both cafes about him but maybe a smile like this may have led to a happier person in the future. 

Draco gave a hesitant smile back. It was small and not very pretty but malfoy grace be fucked. 

***  
When madame Pomfrey called harry to the infirmary office he wasn't expecting her to be having tea with her.

“ this is all great Mrs Pomfrey but is there a reason you have called me too your office”

“There is, Harry. I want to make a deal with you. You seem quite interested in helping Malfoy. I know you want to make sure he doesn't end up trying to hurt himself again. 

“What kind of deal?” Harry said, afraid to hear what was next. Madame Pomrey was no Mcgonagall but she still gave him the chills.

“I would like you to room with Draco Malfoy. At Least for 3 weeks. I know you too have a connection and frankly I feel you are the best person to help him in this situation. He feels comfortable around you, and he lets his guard down when you try and speak to him.”

Harry didn't want to tell Pomfrey that the only reason he was the ‘best person’ to help Malfoy through this was because of his own past with hurting himself. Fifth year was a hard tumble for him and without his friends he wouldn't even be alive. Harry knows the only reason they were worried the night he left was because they thought he was trying to hurt himself again. 

Even though he said to Malfoy that he would save him when he tried to kill himself, he couldn't bear the thought of just leaving someone in pain when they needed to be comforted.

“I'll do it, but i don't think i can be too much help madam Pomfrey. If you haven't noticed, Malfoy hates me.”

“Oh nonsense Dearie. You know i had a quarrel with someone I went to with Hogwarts when i was young, and look at us now, we can't be separated. Madam Pomfrey said with a cheeky smile. Her cheeks were tinted pink

“If you don't mind me asking who was this person” 

“my wife, Minerva of course. Though you would know her as ‘professor mcgonagall” 

Harry let out a squeak.  
*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!!

“I can’t believe you have to stay with that shit of a person!” Ron snarled while opening the door to the new quarters. He looked worried but disgusted at the same time. Harry couldn't blame him though, Malfoy had been a big git too both of his friends. Calling them blood slurs and even insulting Ron's mom for being fat. He could sympathetic for Malfoy but that doesn't mean he has to forgive him 

“ What did Malfoy even do for him to be stuck being in the same room as you, it sounds like they want to watch him or something!?” 

“ I-I don’t know?! All I know is that we will have to be with him all the time now Ron, and it’s gonna mean we’ll have to deal with his shit.” Harry answered.

“I bet he has the dark mark and Dumbledore can’t trust him so he assigned you. That! That fucking ponce” 

“ We can deal with him. We have done it for more than 5 years now.” a voice spoke from behind them. Both boys looked around to see Hermione standing at the doorway. Ever since 3rd year she has been able to sneak into places like it's nothing. It was scary when they were 13 and it still is.

“It’s rather nice here,” said Hermione, scanning the place with her curious brown eyes. “I hope Malfoy’s tosser attitude won’t get in the way of this place.”

“ -Moine using such an insult as tosser? The world has surely changed!” Ron exclaimed, he now had a small smile on his face.

Hermione wasn’t wrong about the place. It was simply amazing, with its nice purple and pink walls to the star shaped candles floating in the air. It simply smelled wonderful, and not in a muggle perfume type of way. It was as if someone had sprinkled calming drought all over the room. There were two soft brown sofas enough to fit 2 people each. All on the floor there was a soft black carpet that when walked on felt like you were on clouds, when touched. Everything was made for comfort. The only alarming thing was the large amount of dittany and calming drought in the cupboard, though even that was safely hidden. Harry had already looked at the place. He found it almost immediately after leaving madam pomfrey. The way Hogwarts worked so fast always amazed him. This would have taken ages to do if he was still at the dursleys. 

“Maybe a bit too perfect don’t you think Harry, why would they work so hard to set up a room if one out of the two people is a suspected Death Eater?” Harry knew this was coming. Hermione and Ron were not to be fooled easily.

“Ha ha why would I know? You know Dumbledore right? Harry answered, failing to fool the duo.

“Harry, if there something your hidi-”

“ There’s nothing Moine! I’m just nervous about how this is gonna play out, knowing malfoy he could murder me in my sleep, and that’s something I’m not looking forward to. I enjoy breathing very much!’ 

“I’m not really in the mood for some late night murder. Maybe some other time potter. ” someone says while the door opens. Suddenly most of the relaxed faces turn guarded and scowling. 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up to an obnoxious chirping. He looked beside him to see that he left the window open. It still looked very dark outside, but you could see some yellows and oranges near the bottom of the sky. He looked around to see that Malfoy was still asleep in the identical bed next to him. Going back to sleep would be impossible so the best option was to wake up.

Harry stomped to the bathroom, if he had to stay awake the least he could do was take a shower, everyone thought that He didn't like to take care of himself or look ‘nice’ but Harry really enjoyed wearing the muggle makeup that Hermione had given him. The only thing he couldn't control was his curly hair, Harry had everything from wizarding hair products, to a muggle curly hair routine, but nothing worked no matter how hard he tried. The smart part of his brain suggested asking Hermione, she had made her hair look pretty and scrunchy this year. But he never listened to that part of his brain. He preferred the “we are gonna die, think of something!” much better. 

Sometimes harry felt left out, Hermione and Ron knew so much about their background and culture and harry new next to nothing, there were days he gets jealous of the Patil twins, they knew so much about all the Hindi cultures and tradition and were so close to them, Harry didn't even know how to properly pronounce indian names. He still remembers days when Dudley would make fun of the color of his skin, or when aunt Petunia wouldn't let him leave the house because she didn't want people to see how ‘dark’ he was. The first time he even found out his dad wasn't white was when he was 11. Mcgonigal was nice enough to pass down pictures of his father when he was young. It felt so nice to know he wasn't different from his father,’ at least i got that one thing right’. Harry remembers thinking that night bitterly. 

He didn't know how long he stayed in the tub, with burning hot water burning his face, in a hypnotic way. Though, by the time he got out and shut the door Malfoy was already awake with a book in his hands. He looked awfully different from the Malfoy Harry was used to, Messy hair, a peaceful face, and a flicker of enjoyment in his eyes. Though it flashed away in a second later when he looked up. 

There he is 

Harry thought while seeing Malfoy's face scrunch up into a ugly manor. His eyes turned cold and his lips held a frown.

“Took you long enough Potter, were you drowning in there?” 

“Fuck off Malfoy, you can at least pretend to be nice y’know.” Harry frowned.

“ Oh, and miss the pleasure of seeing you upset. No way.” Malfoy stood up and walked closer to him.

“That's afterall my only joy in this cruel world.” Both boys were now face to face. 

“ yeah, well good. The whole point of me being here is to make you feel ‘joyed’ “ harry sarcastically snuffed. He walked away from Malfoy to reach for his school uniform. “ oh, and i used up all the hot water.” He smirked at Malfoy, making Harry feel a bit better about the day.


End file.
